<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood on thy lips by Lumeriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880951">Blood on thy lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel'>Lumeriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions of Blood, More poetry than plot, Quetzalcoatl's POV, incest (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside, Quetzalcóatl admits the feelings that Tezcatlipoca awakens in him ... more or less?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood on thy lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879973">Sangre en tus labios</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666">Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a phrase marked in the text: * copal carried by the wind *. This phrase belongs to Antauge, from one of his wonderful fics of this couple.</p>
<p> And the other source of inspiration for this ... incoherence was the wonderful artwork of @taiyaridraws on twitter - specifically that fancomic that they works on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is blood on thy lips, o my beloved prince, lord of the night. There is blood on thy skin without stars and light in thy smoky eyes… and I want to drink them both –the light of thy gaze that pierces my heart like the flint knife cuts through mortal flesh, the blood on thy lips that smile like petals of perilous obsidian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is blood on thy bare skin, Lord of Fate, thou who creates thyself. There is blood over thy body of warrior and lover, and blood smells of *copal carried by the wind*, of amaranth sweetened with honey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is blood in the hand that thou extendst to me, with which thou invite me… and it is ten times sweeter than the blood that could be offered to me by a hundred beautiful maids, by a thousand warriors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is blood in thy lips, young warrior, and I hesitate not when thou offer me thy mouth, with the soft flavor that makes me drunk, that stuns me, that exalts me. And I lose myself in thee, in the temptation of death and flesh, in the glorious poison of thy kisses… and I am aware that I will live forever intoxicated with the blood that I drank from thy lips.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The epithets used by Quetzalcóatl to address Tezcatlipoca are the names by which this god was named in his different representations:</p>
<p>     * Tlazohpilli: beloved prince, beloved nobleman.<br/>     * Yohualli: lord of the night (more or less?)<br/>     * Moyocoyatzin: the one who creates himself.<br/>     * Telpuchtli: young warrior.</p>
<p>     For convenience, I used the translations of these names.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>